Ezekiel was a friend of mine
by withhissong
Summary: A series of songfics about Ezekiel's end. Rated T for death and slash later on. EzekielxBridgette, NoahxCody.
1. Chapter 1: The Death of Ezekiel

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a series of songfics mainly about Ezekiel, and Bridgette. There is gonna be some NoahxCody later on, and Justin is gonna have a major role. The first songfic will be in Bridgette's POV and will use the song, "Jenny was a friend of mine" by the Killers. Also, Bridgette's last name in the story is Moriarty for a reason, in the play we did at school, Bridget Moriarty was a blackmailer, and was murdered.**

**Disclaimer: Because I am a 14-year-old girl from the U.S., I highly doubt I own the song or Total Drama Island.**

"Hello, Bridgette Moriarty. I'm Officer Smith. Please sit down. " the officer told me.

"Just call me Bridgette." I replied, having a seat.

"All right. You were the girlfriend of Ezekiel , and were with him when he died last night?" Officer Smith began the interrogation.

"That's correct."

"Can you tell me what happened that night?"

I sighed. "Well, we took a walk last night, and we had a fight on the promenade out in the rain."

Officer Smith finished writing. "Continue."

"I told him I loved him, but I had somewhere to go. I-I found someone else." I spoke, tears filling my eyes. "W-when he g-got shot, he couldn't s-scream while I held him close. I-I swore I'd n-never let him go. I-I realized that I didn't w-want that other person."

"All right, Miss Moriarty, would you like to hear your rights?" Officer Smith asked. "You might have to go to court."

"No Officer Smith, I know my rights, I've been here all day." I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "Anyway, it's time for me to go, so let me know if it's all right."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't let you leave just yet."

Anger boiled up in me, and I snapped. "I just can't take this! I swear, I told you the truth! Tell me what else you want to know! And there was no motive for this crime, Ezekiel was a friend of mine!"

"I'm sorry, this must be a terrible time for you. I don't think you're a person of interest; you may go. May I ask, however, who this other person was?"

"His name is Geoff. I must go plan the funeral. Good bye." I said as I walked away, but then Officer Smith grabbed my arm, and whispered in my ear, "I know what you're doing here."

My eyes widened, and I ran out.

**A/N: How was it? Should I continue? Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral of Ezekiel

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update, I got sidetracked with other stories. xP Anyway, I've decided not to make the rest of these songfics, hope that doesn't disappoint anyone. R&R! This story may just turn into a little bit of DJxBridgette, like it or hate it?**

* * *

"Ezekiel died too young, and he will surely be missed. I never knew him that well, but I know he was a good friend to those who knew him. Thank you." DJ finished. "I will now give the microphone to Ezekiel's girlfriend, Bridgette Moriarty."

Slowly, I walked up to the microphone next to the casket, where Ezekiel's body lay.

My lover's body lay.

DJ gave me a hug, and I began speaking.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming." I said. Nearly everyone from Total Drama Island had come. Some people I had expected to come, such as Gwen, DJ, LeShawna, and Cody, while some people I was shocked that they had come, such as Eva, Duncan, Justin, and Noah. Even Chris and Chef showed up." I was there when Ezekiel… passed. No, I don't know who killed him." I said to a member of the press. Yeah, the press came too. I sighed deeply, and went on. "I know I was a contributing factor when Ezekiel got voted off first on Total Drama Island. But after the series ended, we met up, and I quickly fell in love with him. It was after Geoff left me." I explained, feeling that the media, and my friends, should know what really happened.

"Soon, Ezekiel and I began dating. We stayed together for almost a year."

"But then, I met up with Geoff at a party. And I thought that I didn't love Ezekiel anymore."

I then looked up at everyone, and saw Geoff in the front row.

_When did he get here!_

"When Ezekiel got shot, I knew I had been taking him for granted." I shuddered. "I wish I could t-tell him that…" I broke down into tears and collapsed. I felt DJ's arms around me as I started to cry.

The last thing I saw was an angry Geoff.


End file.
